


A Special Present

by euphrosyna



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/euphrosyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey gets a special present from her sons. Written as a Christmas Secret Santa gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Present

"Stephen?"

Stephen turned over, groaning slightly. It was his first night at home for the Christmas holidays. The long journey from England to the Oberland had tired him out and had been sleeping soundly since his head had hit the pillow. Now he was being poked sharply in the ribs while a piercing whisper invaded his dreams. He snuggled down into his pillows and tried to ignore the annoyance.

"Stephen!" Charles' voice was nearly a whine now. "Oh won't you wake up?"

Stephen gave up. He opened his eyes sleepily. "What do you want?"

"Thank you for waking up," Charles whispered timidly.

Stephen rubbed his eyes. It was always difficult to remain angry with his little brother. "Well? What is it, kid?"

"It's Mamma," Charles said, his voice suddenly solemn. "I still haven't bought her Christmas present."

"Well why do you need to?" Stephen asked sensibly. "Dad - I mean Papa - always gets us chocolates or a scarf or something for us to give her."

"I just wanted to…" Charles began, and stopped. "I broked her special statue last March and…" A single tear hovered on his eyelash and threatened to fall.

Stephen brought his covers up around his shoulders. The night was chilly.

"Get your dressing gown and slippers," he ordered his younger brother. "We'll go and get some hot chocolate and talk about this like grown-ups."

Over hot chocolate - rather cold and lumpy hot chocolate, as it had been inexpertly made by Stephen, who usually depended upon his elder sisters, Anna or his Matron at school for such things - Charles told Stephen the whole sorry story. He had "broked" his mother's favourite statue, her Little Flower, despite having been forbidden to touch her. His mother had forgiven him tenderly and he had confessed his small sin, but his always overactive conscience was still busy at work. He had made up his mind that a special Christmas present would make up for the loss, but at just seven-years-old, had neither the funds nor the freedom that buying such a present would require. Unable to confide in any of the adults or his sisters, he had waited eagerly for his elder brother to return from school. Stephen would know what to do. Stephen was nearly nine!

"I don't know, kid," Stephen said finally. "It's the night before Christmas Eve. We don't have much time."

Charles' trusting face threatened to fall, so Stephen hurriedly finished: "but I'll think about it. I'll have a plan by tomorrow. Drink up, let's go to bed."

Fortunately remembering to turn off the stove, the pair scurried to bed, Charles' heart once more at ease. Anna's face when regarding her kitchen in the morning was a sight to behold - but that is another story.

Once in bed Charles slept soundly, his fears put to rest. Stephen would think of something.

**  
Christmas Eve was busy with decorating and visiting and the pair did not get a moment to talk privately. Charles began to feel that his plan would never come to fruition and felt close to tears by the end of the evening. His mother saw his tired face.

"Why Charles! You look exhausted! Off to bed with you now - we don't want you ill on Christmas Day."

His protests went unheard and he was put to bed, his heart heavy.

**

"Chas! Chas! Oh do wake up!"

It was Charles' turn to wake to a dig in the ribs and a piercing whisper. He opened his eyes. Stephen was standing before him in full outdoor clothes.

"I've had an idea, Charles!"

Charles blinked. "What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock on Christmas Day. Quick, drink this milk and put your clothes on. We're going to make snow angels for Mamma."

**

Joey never understood how her two sons managed to get downstairs and outside - in nailed boots! - without waking anyone. She never stirred until seven o'clock when a rather dishevelled Charles presented her with Stephen's patented brew of lukewarm chocolate and pressed her to go to her window, "now, Mamma, now!"

Just underneath her window were six snow angels, with the words "Happy Christmas, Mamma" barely discernable in the snow.

"Do you like it, Mamma?" Charles said, breathlessly.

"I was careful that he wore his warmest clothes, Mamma," said Stephen importantly, form the door.

Joey looked into her second son's small flushed face and hoped that he wouldn't become ill from his exertions and the cold. But this was not the time for recriminations.

"I love it, sonny. It is the best Christmas present I've ever had."


End file.
